


Dramatic Fool

by vaccinatemyheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, minor jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccinatemyheart/pseuds/vaccinatemyheart
Summary: Of all the dramatic things that Kim Mingyu has done and said, some tend to shock Jeon Wonwoo more than others.Or the one where the best friends have climatic-non-climatic feeling realizations.





	Dramatic Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: This is highly unedited, and a jumble of words.
> 
>  
> 
> The working title for this was The Dramatics Of Kim Mingyu.

Dramatic, that’s what Kim Mingyu is.

 

Wonwoo still remembers how back in first grade, Mingyu had wailed non-stop in the playground, as if he’d had his superhero collection mauled by a bear – when in real he barely had a mud stain on his Spiderman shirt from falling off the swing. A ten year old Wonwoo had to offer Mingyu his strawberry ice cream to shut him up, and on their walk home, Mingyu had cried again when he dripped the ice cream all over his shirt.

 

If Wonwoo’s friends were to describe him as the calm lion who minded his own business and opted to lay a while here and there, and stare at others with a bland face like the anti-social person he is – then Mingyu would definitely be the goddamn gorilla that went around making a hell of a ruckus throughout the day _(even in his sleep)._

 

No exaggerations or whatsoever. Wonwoo can attest the truth of this.

 

Mingyu snores like a goddamn _King Kong,_ and it especially gets annoying when he crashes over at Wonwoo’s dorm, sprawling himself in Wonwoo’s bed making the loudest snores right in his ear. He barely moved an inch even when Wonwoo had kicked him off the bed, the log. Mingyu has just always been like that – and Wonwoo can’t try changing it no matter how hard he tries – even after attempting to stir in sleeping pills in Mingyu’s favourite cherry soda to calm him down. _How the fuck do sleeping pills not work?_

 

Over the years, Wonwoo took a hard time to come around and acknowledge that Kim Mingyu, would always be the dramatic fool he is. It was a tough road, but Wonwoo’s managed to adapt somehow.

 

 

 

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo _oh my god,_ I almost drowned myself.”

 

“What? What happened, why are you soaking wet?”

 

“I accidentally fell into the water just now. No one on campus would’ve found my dead body if I’d actually drowned Wonwoo!”

 

“Mingyu, there aren’t any lakes or pool on university grounds. Where did you even fall?”

 

“In the campus fountain.”

 

“That’s barely twenty inches deep, you demented mango.” He flung the wet towel back onto Mingyu’s face.

 

_So fucking dramatic._

 

 

 

And, well, _clearly_ taking all these past experiences as an example, no one could really blame Wonwoo when he barely bothers to bat his eyelashes at Mingyu when the giant comes flinging himself into Wonwoo’s dorm room, screaming that death was to be bestowed upon him soon.

 

Wonwoo has better things to be bothered about, like how the main protagonist of his book is _finally_ about to figure out who the murder suspect was, and that Mingyu is currently blocking Wonwoo’s source of reading light.

 

Wonwoo kicks at Mingyu’s shin with a grunt to ask him to get out of his way, and Mingyu cleverly trips over the foot. _Score._

 

“Wonwoo, did you hear me?” Mingyu wails from the floor, face pressed into Wonwoo’s worn sock, and body left lifeless. “I’m absolutely gone for. This life isn’t worth living anymore, Wonwoo. I’ll be taken away to heaven and you’ll never be able to see me again!”

 

“You’ll be dragged into the deepest pits of hell, you stupid wanker.” Wonwoo heaves a sigh. Ignoring Mingyu is as useless as trying to shoo away a fly.

 

“My professor, Wonwoo, _my professor!_ So you know how I was supposed to hand in that assignment last night? The one on the ‘Theory of Human Motivations’?”

 

“Did you forget to send it in?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen comically. “No, I sent it in. Even with a spare of seventeen minutes on the clock.”

 

Wonwoo cocks his eyebrow to silently ask what the problem would be then. Apart from being occasionally dumb and overdone, Mingyu actually _is_ a smart student – Wonwoo’ll give him that.

 

Mingyu gives him the most exasperated and doomed for look, and pulls at his hair. “I sent it in, Wonwoo. _I sent it in,_ without changing my working title.”

 

Now this is something Wonwoo looks forward to. Wonwoo takes back whatever he’s said about Mingyu’s IQ. He wonders how an idiot like Mingyu could be the son of a doctor. The DNA clearly must’ve gone wrong somewhere.

 

Setting his book down, _(in a safe place where Mingyu’s large body can’t squash it),_ Wonwoo flops onto his stomach to give Mingyu his attention, curiosity nibbling at his mind on the mess Mingyu has created this time. “What was it?” He asks excitedly.

 

“Can you at least sound a little sympathizing?”

 

“Come on, just tell me.”

 

“Yawao, Let’s Fuck Motivation In The Ass.”

 

Wonwoo snorts loudly. “Your level of stupidity is _extraordinary_ Kim Mingyu. You’ll be overtaking that guy who drool’s in our calculus class in no time.”

 

“I’m going to fail my class. I’m going to fail my tertiary education, Wonwoo. I’ll never be able to graduate,” Mingyu wails. He crawls towards the general direction of the sofa blindly, and flails his long limbs about as he scrambles onto it, crushing Wonwoo as he forces him into a one-sided hug.

 

“Wonwoo,” he whimpers on top on him, and the latter lets out an exasperated sigh before he raises a hand to pat at Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu’s hair is soft, if not a little greasy, but Wonwoo ignores this and runs his fingers through the soft locks to calm his best friend down because, well, _best friend duties._ They stay like that for a bit before Wonwoo kicks the giant off himself. Mingyu whines, but doesn’t complain.

 

He leaves Mingyu to cry at the couch as he moves to rummage the kitchen for any food that will keep two grown boys alive. Sadly, the refrigerator only has soy milk, a half chopped carrot _(that Mingyu probably used the last time he came over to make Wonwoo fried rice for lunch),_ and apple juice. Wonwoo sighs, before moving to get something from the cabinets instead.

 

“Wonwoo, I’m going to die,” Mingyu whines again, and Wonwoo snorts as a mean to show Mingyu his sympathy.

 

In the end, Wonwoo ends up making Mingyu a bowl of kimchi ramen to calm his ass down, hot and piping for Mingyu to drown his sorrows in.

 

“It wouldn’t be obvious if my tears dripped into the salty ramen, would it?” he pouts at his dinner sadly. He stabs at a cabbage floating in his soup with a chopstick and pouts at it too.

 

“Just eat your damn food, you idiot.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He does, though, pet Mingyu’s head fondly throughout their meal. It calms Mingyu down a little, and he inhales his meal away before scourging the fridge for the apple juice he knows that’s in there. When Mingyu slurps on his apple juice, staring at the floor sadly, Wonwoo hopes Mingyu wouldn’t do too bad in the paper and sends a quick prayer to the heavens.

 

_(He ends up being penalized a five percent for his disrespectfulness and irresponsibility.)_

 

 

 

Mingyu’s over-elaboration for everything had become a normal occurrence within their group of friends. Joshua doesn’t grow as concerned anymore when he sees Mingyu barging into wherever they are in a frenzy. He doesn’t go up to Mingyu with a comforting hand on his shoulder asking what’s wrong, like the wonderful gentleman he is – and Seungkwan has gone far from being bothered to listen to Mingyu’s dramatic rants with eager.

 

“Oh my god, you wouldn’t believe what happened today!” Mingyu shouts when he’s rounded the table to where a group of three were sitting today. Seokmin continues scrolling through his phone, and Seungcheol sips at his iced Americano, looking bored.

 

“I don’t care,” Seungcheol says, looking out the large window they’re sat next to and chewing at his straw, eyes holding a faraway look. Mingyu wonders if he did meth last night.  
“I met Jeonghan.”

 

It takes Seungcheol less than a second to scramble and sit up straight, staring at Mingyu with wide and eager, puppy-like eyes. “Well _now_ you have to talk.”

 

Mingyu smirks at him and bullies Seungcheol into buying him a chocolate croissant. In return, Seungcheol, being the whipped loser he is for the beautiful Jeonghan, gets Mingyu two.

 

Mingyu shares his croissants with Wonwoo who eats it wordlessly when the former feeds him. He silently watches the exchange between his friends over the yellowing paper of his novel, eyes flitting between Mingyu blabbering in speed and Seungcheol listening to him closely, elbows braced on the table, leaning into Mingyu to catch whatever he says clearly. Mingyu goes on saying something about meeting Jeonghan and a few other graduating seniors who actually laughed at his _(god awful)_ jokes, and something about a party-but-not-really-party somewhere around.

 

“So then basically Jeonghan says I can bring a few friends to the get-together if I want to, but it’s your call since you have to finish your paper by this weekend.”

 

“I have time.” Seungcheol immediately blurts. Wonwoo snorts at him.

 

“You were _just_ telling me how you were barely halfway done through your essay,” Wonwoo says before Mingyu promptly shoves some croissant into his mouth.

 

Mingyu would like to argue that Wonwoo has been looking way too thin lately and _please, Wonwoo, those collarbones might look nice Wonwoo but it won’t look nice when your jeans start sagging because your ass is inexistent._

 

“I’ll finish it in time,” Seungcheol waves it off.

 

“We can all gather at Wonwoo’s dorm and then drive to Jeonghan’s apartment together.” Mingyu suggests.

 

“You wish,” Wonwoo scolds, pushing away the last bits of chocolate filling Mingyu has scraped out for him. “I’m not coming.”

 

“But why not?” Mingyu whines, shaking his body like a wet dog, fork damn nearly poking into Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“Well unlike you, I’d very much like to pass my mid-terms,” Wonwoo pokes his tongue out and looks back to his novel. “Scores are counted for finals, I can’t lose any more marks.”

 

“Of course you can! You’ll ace it anyway, you don’t need extra marks,” Mingyu pouts, bottom lip jutting out so far that Seungcheol has to shove his face back, murmuring how disgusting he looks.

 

“Yeah, and who’s fault was it that I almost failed my culture quiz?” He side eyes at Mingyu. “Yeah, _you.”_

 

“Wonwoo, come on,” Mingyu wiggles his body a bit more, ass halfway from falling off the booth.

 

“Look, you guys can go have fun, okay? You can update me pictures in the group chat or something,” Wonwoo suggests, getting back to his book he’s trying to complete before being bombarded by the responsibility of reading an actual book, about psychology or Shakespeare or whatever.

 

Mingyu pouts again at his plate, stirring at the melted chocolate that’s spilled from their croissant – like hardened lava, Mingyu thinks.

 

“Well, it’s going to be a hell of a party, isn’t it?” Seungcheol grins, already giddy at the thought of being within a ten-meter proximity from the beautiful Yoon Jeonghan.

 

 

 

So here’s the thing. It isn’t much of a not-so-party or a get-together. It’s a _hell_ of a party. It’s relatively good, with nice food _(and by nice, Mingyu means some mean pizza that keeps free flowing from nowhere),_ and a steadily restocked flow of booze – courtesy of Jeonghan’s amazing looks and his large circle of friends.

 

Mingyu is having fun at the party, really. He’d dropped by Seokmin’s house at six to get ready for the party instead, opting not to bother Wonwoo when the other had replied to his text confirming yet again that he wasn’t up for partying tonight.

 

Mingyu had replied to his text with _:(((((((((((((((_ and a selfie of him fake crying, to which Wonwoo replied with _:P_ and a _send me embarrassing photos._

 

Within five minutes of chilling on Seokmin’s green couch to wait for his turn in the bathroom, he had been whizzed out of Seokmin’s place and dropped into Minghao’s instead – since apparently, Minghao was invited to Jeonghan’s party too _(courtesy of being one of the cool kids on campus who’s famous for being known as the Chinese kid who dances like he has no limbs, and Wen Junhui’s on-off boyfriend)._

 

Minghao didn’t mind much, throwing bags of chips onto Mingyu to eat while he waits for his turn in the bathroom, and the busy lads had strewn the room into a mess of hair products and aftershaves. By the time they got out, Mingyu couldn’t differentiate the smell between his cologne and Minghao’s roommates’. Whatever, as long as he smells good.

 

Clad in skin tight jeans and some sexy button up _(a birthday present from Wonwoo the year before),_ Mingyu had no idea who he was trying to look good for when he carefully ran his fingertips to check the tips of his hair, making sure it was still in place when the group knocked at Seungcheol’s door.

 

“I am _so_ ready for tonight,” Seungcheol had grinned, pouty lips highlighted with lip tint like a pro, and eyes crinkling in the way he must know would make him look innocent and handsome. His thighs looked good in his jeans too, flexing nicely with each step, all the way to the car park.

 

Mingyu is currently on his third round of nothing too heavy but chilled ciders and a shot of gin when he circles into the kitchen for more food, bumping hips with random girls and boys he’s never came across with. He’s spoken a little to Jeonghan when he first entered the house, and initiates fleeting polite conversations with people here and there before he starts looking for more fun. He’s also gone for two rounds of dancing in the heart of the dance floor, swinging his hands and shaking his hips to show off his long legs a little, before he realizes the patch of sweat on his neck and retreats to pump himself up again.

 

By the time he could snatch himself some three cheese pizza, Mingyu has long lost sight of Seokmin, Seungcheol, and Minghao _(who’s probably making out with Junhui in some random corner),_ and has his side suddenly full of a boy who’s grinning at Mingyu lightly. Mingyu looks to his right scandalized with cheese string at the corner of his lips.

 

“Well, hello there, tall boy,” the guy smirks.

 

So it takes ten seconds for Mingyu to choke down his half-chewed pizza, thirty to start a conversation with the guy with blonde hair, and five minutes of conversation that’s going _nowhere_ for Mingyu to start getting a nagging itch at the back of his head, because the possibly drunk random stranger has only been flirting in the most _awful_ way ever the entire time, and the major problem here for Mingyu is that he’s positively _sober_ to handle clichéd lines.

 

“Do you have a shovel in your back pocket? Cause I’m definitely digging that ass,” the stranger smirks. Well, his ass _does_ look good in his jeans.

 

By the seventh minute, Mingyu has partially drowned out the flirting coming into his right ear, eyes glazed over particularly nowhere, before he decides to be a decent human being again and listen to the kind soul who’s shown some interest towards him.

 

“So, baby, your legs look like they can go for a mile. Can I follow them?”

 

Mingyu groans a little at the line. If Wonwoo was here, he could’ve made an escapade, or better yet he wouldn’t have even been caught in this situation of having to interact with some sort of lousy flirtation.

 

Instead, Mingyu would be dragging Wonwoo around by his side wherever he goes, coaxing the older for some jump at the dance floor before he gets tired and pushes Mingyu away to go sit in a random couch. Wonwoo would probably _(definitely)_ snort out some insult at this guy’s lines, before pulling Mingyu away to head back home and bully him into buying Wonwoo some ramen and kimbap at the convenience store on the way.

 

Wonwoo is a smart guy. Mingyu has known him since they were both little – from the days Wonwoo still had some good inches over Mingyu and didn’t have to listen to off-handed teasing of his deteriorating height spurt compared to Mingyu’s.

 

He’s always been the one Mingyu first runs to on many occasions – be it when Mingyu had won his first science competition in third grade, or when he ditched his senior prom when he found out his date had only wanted to go with him in hopes of winning prom queen. Mingyu missed his prom king crown, but he was happy enough eating microwave-heated mac and cheese and some chicken popcorn around Wonwoo’s dining table, debating if they should watch Captain America later, or Iron Man.

 

Wonwoo is always a constant; when Mingyu was five, when Mingyu was thirteen, and when Mingyu is nineteen and bordering six foot two. He’s been the one who helped Mingyu out with his college applications, and cradled Mingyu’s overgrown body when the latter had gotten a B in his senior finals for History. The one who convinced Mingyu who had woken up with swollen eyes the next morning, that he would still be able to apply to the college Wonwoo already goes to if he wrote his student resume neat enough and listed down his extra-curricular activities.

 

“You're more beautiful than a hundred pink flamingos on a golf course,” the stranger says. Mingyu doesn’t even _understand_ what that line is supposed to mean. Oh god, he doesn’t even _know_ this guy’s name.

 

He drowns the sound again.

 

Mingyu has always liked how Wonwoo’s pale skin and cheek gained some colour in the summer, and nose turned red in the winter. Likes how he would whine when Mingyu forces him to go with him to the gym, and ends up lying in a pool of sweat while he watches Mingyu work out instead. Likes how he laughs out heartily when Mingyu trips over his footing as he gets pelted by the snowball Wonwoo chases him with.

 

He also likes how Wonwoo would drop by Mingyu’s place with a cup of hot chocolate every first night before exams to check up on how he’s holding up, and to ruffle his hair a good luck. Likes how Wonwoo is always persistent in being the right one between Mingyu and himself, and how he would huff when Mingyu would wrap a scarf around his neck, arms crossed that he was old enough to take care of himself.

 

Somewhere along his lines of thought, Mingyu stops his train of thoughts to cut short the oblivious flirting going on at his right, with a polite smile and a _thank you very much but I really have to leave right now._ He saunters over to another corner, safe from any sorts of flirting, and opts to resume zoning out again.

 

Mingyu scans the room and realizes how he’d much rather be spending his time in Wonwoo’s dorm now, pestering him for a cuddle while Mingyu watches videos on his phone and leans onto the other’s shoulder laughing – and Wonwoo reads by the window, the streetlights from outside prettily shading his smooth skin a beautiful orange and bronze, cheekbones high and sharp.

 

He wants to snuggle closer to Wonwoo’s lithe body and laugh at him when he grunts at Mingyu to move over and pull some blanket for himself, and he wants to be in Wonwoo’s room _right now,_ making him that stupid chamomile tea in his cramped kitchen that Wonwoo likes drinking before he goes to sleep because he claims it supposedly calms him down or shit.

 

And then it dawns on Mingyu, like he’s been hit down by a bowling ball.

 

Wow.

 

_Oh my. ___

 

__“Oh shit,” Mingyu whispers._ _

 

Mingyu _realizes,_ in a noisy house party of all places – that he has some really strong feelings for the stoic Jeon Wonwoo. And he’s _never_ realized this before – and he’s also left baffled standing in the middle of the apartment, blinking rapidly at the switched off television upon his realization, a purple plastic cup tightly held in his hand. His left eye twitches a bit when he suppresses his reflex to bolt of the house, and instead, Mingyu wakes out of his stupor with a giddy grin, because holy shit, _he likes Wonwoo._

 

__He straightens up with flushed cheeks and a love-struck grin, only to get a heart attack to look down and finds Seungcheol staring at him intensely. Mingyu almost sloshes his apple cider out of the cup._ _

 

__“How long have you been checking me out?” Mingyu sloppily grins._ _

 

__“You wish, you damp slice of bread," Seungcheol replies, unamused._ _

 

__“Do not deny my beauty.”_ _

 

__“So I assume you have awaken. That flat piece of wood trying to flirt with you finally knocked some sense into your head about who your heart screams for?” He tilts his head over to the right, where Mingyu spots his flirter sweating around another red cup of alcohol. Mingyu shudders at the thought of his flirtations and pick-up lines._ _

 

__“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mingyu raises his nose in the air, a proper dramatic snob re-emerging, having Seungcheol roll his eyes._ _

 

__“I saw how pained you looked when he was hitting you up, by the way,” he points out. “And I also sent a picture of you talking to him to Wonwoo,” he smirks. Mingyu’s eyes widen._ _

 

__“You didn’t.”_ _

 

__“I did. With an additional bonus of you dancing earlier.”_ _

 

__“I hate you.”_ _

 

__“Don’t be in denial,” Seungcheol tuts._ _

 

__“You don’t know anything.” Mingyu squints his eyes at Seungcheol. They both have an impromptu staring contest, Seungcheol’s eye twitching a little, until Jeonghan shows up and taps Mingyu’s shoulder on his way to the comfortable, and sizably small empty, spot next to Seungcheol._ _

 

“Hey guys,” he smiles at them both. “Didn’t your other friend – what’s his name – Wonwoo, come with you?” Jeonghan asks, sitting tightly in the loveseat. Mingyu notices how Seungcheol has gone frigid, one arm stiff on the armrest and another balled up into a fist in his lap, barely looking like he’s inhaling any air into his system. He wants to tell him how unhealthy it probably is for his lungs, but _nah._

 

“No, he’s busy – and I have to go tell him something. Did you know I was in love with him?” Mingyu asks, voice gradually squeaking towards the end of his words. He feels so _happy._

 

__“Uh, wow. Sounds great.” Jeonghan quips happily, looking at Seungcheol to share some mild excitement._ _

 

__“I know right? I’m going to go find Seokmin to tell this to. Meanwhile, Seungcheol can try make his move on you,” Mingyu says, promptly turning on his heels and out of the living room._ _

 

__“What?”_ _

 

_“What?”_ Seungcheol blushes. He’s going to have to stab Mingyu in the kidney before he has time to confess to Wonwoo. Preferably with a butter knife, so it’s just a little bit more torturous. 

 

_(Mingyu also manages to get a high-quality picture of a red-faced Seungcheol to send to the group chat.)_

 

 

____

 

__It takes two days and ten people for Mingyu to go rant the semantics of his undying love for Wonwoo, before Mingyu actually goes to Wonwoo and start confessing his undying love._ _

 

____

 

 

__“Oh my god, Seokmin. I’m in love with Wonwoo. In love! Can you believe it?”_ _

 

__“Mmhm, okay, wonderful.”_ _

 

__“Why aren’t you excited for me?”_ _

 

__“You’ve been in love with Wonwoo forever. Now shut up and leave, I have work to do.”_ _

 

__“Was I?”_ _

 

__“You’re both joined at the hip. Now move!” Seokmin swats him away._ _

 

 

____

 

__“Joshua. Joshua! Did you know I’m in love with Wonwoo?”_ _

 

__“Wow, what? When did this happen?”_ _

 

__“Last night, at the party!”_ _

 

__“Does Wonwoo know?”_ _

 

__“No, but I’m going to tell him soon.”_ _

 

__Joshua gives Mingyu the softest of smiles, like one a big brother would give. “Sounds great Mingyu. I’m happy for you. Why don’t we go have a celebratory snack for it?”_ _

 

__“You’re an angel, Joshua.”_ _

 

__“Yeah, don’t let Seungcheol or Jeonghan hear that.”_ _

 

 

____

 

Fuelled by the amount of support and encouragements he’d gotten from his group of friends _(“Attaboy, Mingyu. Go get that emotionally void human and fill him with happiness,” Seungkwan had particularly said),_ Mingyu reaches at Wonwoo’s doorstep giddy with excitement and too much soda in his stomach that he chugged down incessantly from trying to calm himself down earlier. He hopes he doesn’t puke on Wonwoo’s fluffy carpet. He doesn’t have enough money to pay for the dry cleaning. 

 

__Right when Wonwoo opens his door, Mingyu starts talking._ _

 

__“Wonwoo,” he says breathlessly, when he looks at the other clad in his loose white shirt and some sweatpants. He’s not going to lie and suddenly say things like Wonwoo looked ethereally beautiful, even with his hair flat on one side and static on the other. Mingyu has way more self-control and ego than that. But he will admit that Wonwoo looks really foxy – in a way that Mingyu wants to grab Wonwoo off his toes and squish him into his bones in hopes that Mingyu can imprint both their bodies together, like the dramatic fool he is._ _

 

__Wonwoo only blankly stares at Mingyu staring at him, his fingers still twitching on the knob and mildly contemplating if he should close the door in Mingyu’s face unceremoniously._ _

 

__Mingyu squares his shoulders and sets his gaze straight. “Wonwoo, I need to talk to you.”_ _

 

__“Since when did you ever knock on doors?” Wonwoo questions._ _

 

__“This is very important.” Mingyu gushes._ _

 

__“Okay, what’s up?” Wonwoo says, leaving his door open for Mingyu to step in, and heads over to his worktable to continue to drink his coffee he had made an hour ago in an attempt to stay awake and study for his oncoming mid-terms. Wonwoo would rate the coffee’s success rate about a thirty-three point four six out of a hundred. Maybe it needed more coffee and less sugar and milk. He sighs, taking another sip of the now cold coffee, and cocks an eyebrow at Mingyu._ _

 

Mingyu only stares at him, his face looking like a crossover between constipating and giggling. _Weird._

__

 

__“Mingyu? What’s up?” Wonwoo repeats._ _

 

__“Right,” Mingyu grins a little shakily. Wonwoo cocks his eyebrow even higher at the peak of his canines._ _

 

__“I think I’m in love with you.”_ _

 

Rather than choking on his coffee or spitting it out, Wonwoo’s reflex system thought it’d be the smartest to make the coffee take a reroute right up his nose. And it _fucking_ hurt. After snorting on his coffee painfully, Wonwoo stares at Mingyu with a wild look in his eyes. One might compare it to the look of a raccoon caught shitting. 

 

And then it takes a whole two-minute stare down between a grinning six-foot man _(boy),_ and a tired college student with a pink mug in hand, for the revelation to fully sink in. And the aftermath of the sinking in of information – well, it isn’t too great. 

 

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Wonwoo frowns, and Mingyu frowns in sync with it. “Are you fucking drunk, Mingyu? What the _fuck?_ At twelve in the afternoon?” 

 

__“No, I’m not kidding you. Why would you even say that Wonwoo,” Mingyu asks, looking mildly insulted._ _

 

__“What’re you going on about this time?” Wonwoo continues to frown. He sets down his mug on the edge of his study table precariously and strides to Mingyu, hands fussing over the other’s forehead and checking for a temperature because Mingyu is probably sick, if he isn’t high. “Are exams finally getting to you? Are you getting a fever?”_ _

 

__What Wonwoo probably doesn’t realize, the dumb potato, is that the heat in Mingyu cheeks isn’t because of a fever, but from the physical contact his best friend is showering him. He grabs at Wonwoo’s wrists softly and pulls it off his face._ _

 

__Mingyu’s eyes glaze over with some sort of love, and then he steadies his gaze onto Wonwoo’s face, trying to direct a telepathic message towards Wonwoo through his eyes. This only gets Wonwoo even more confused, stuck in between their own personal space as he’s left having to look at Mingyu cross-eyed since the other’s face is too near. The mole on his cheek stands out a little pretty against his golden skin._ _

 

__“Wonwoo,” he says firmly. Wonwoo’s eyes widen a little at his tone, wrists still held up awkwardly beside their faces, and then Mingyu gets this stupid sincere kind of look in his eyes that reminds Wonwoo of maple glazed donuts or whatever._ _

 

“I really _do_ think I’m a little in love with you,” Mingyu confesses again, his eyes slipping shut and forehead resting against Wonwoo’s – and up close, it’s a fucking cliché for Wonwoo to comment and compliment on how beautiful Mingyu’s eyelashes are against his eyes, and how handsome he looks with a shy smile on his face, pink lips matching the high blush on his cheeks. 

 

__He squeezes Wonwoo’s wrist a little softly to convey some feelings. “Don’t ask me how this came about to, but I’m pretty fucking sure it’d be cool if you’d let me kiss you and cuddle you up and admit to everyone else’s unanswered mystery question if we’re both actually a married couple, from now on.” They stay like that for a few seconds, until Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo with a final squeeze of his hands and a peck on his forehead._ _

 

Wonwoo blinks out of a stupor. Well, you see, of all the dramatic things Mingyu has done, he’s never actually verbalized his thoughts and feelings in such a – _well,_ non-dramatic manner. This is new. 

 

But then, _but then,_ if Wonwoo was smart enough, he would’ve realized that nothing ever goes along with Kim Mingyu without at least a hint of dramaticness, and the dramatic follows him today, a few seconds after his confession. 

 

__Mingyu kind of hastily rips off his backpack off his back and speed walks to Wonwoo’s study table to perch the bag on it, and by the looks of it, it looks very heavy – the seams of the zip looking as if it’s been forced to zip shut and is ready to burst open any moment. Mingyu helps to put the bag out of its misery._ _

 

He pulls out a squished flower out of his bag first, a red rose with a long stem, and sets it on the table with stupid excitement and a large grin. “I got you a flower. It’s a rose!” 

 

And then he keeps pulling things out of his bag, like he’s fucking Dora the Explorer. “And I got you some chocolates. White, cause you don’t like milk. And heart-shaped candies. And a new sweater! It’s the one you said you wanted to get the last time we went to the mall. I’m pretty sure I got the right one. And a size bigger too, cause you like the oversized ones. And also a new journal for you to write down your schedule and notes? And that poetry book you wanted! I walked down to the bookstore to get it for you!” Mingyu grins, and it’s so wide – so childlike.

 

__“Oh, and another flower too!” Mingyu grins wider, holding another rose triumphantly, albeit it looking very squished and flattened. His eyes are big, and shiny – and it’s almost as if Mingyu’s back to being nine instead of nineteen, like a small boy who has nothing but a mere, childish crush. It’s cute, really, but Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do. He very rarely knows what to do most of the time._ _

 

__“Um, Mingyu,” Wonwoo hesitates. “Are you sure about this?” He asks, wide eyes flitting between Mingyu’s face and the things Mingyu has strewn over his study desk. It feels as if Mingyu doesn’t know what he’s doing, like he’s come up with some funny theory that won’t last for very long, and has let his excitement take over his rational state of mind._ _

 

__It’s kind of fucking things up with Wonwoo on the inside too, because it’s a Wednesday evening, and Mingyu’s left Wonwoo questioning his own feelings for a boy he’s seen picking his own nose and accidentally ripping his pants from falling off the monkey bars. Wonwoo can’t imagine how it’s come to this – to finding Mingyu suddenly looking a little too handsome than he does usually, so much more beautiful and just overall sweet right now._ _

 

__Wonwoo can’t let his heart sway out of the blue. This can’t happen._ _

 

__So Wonwoo approaches Mingyu warily, like he’s not sure what he’s trying to say himself. He clears his throat, and says, “It feels like this came out of nowhere?” He states carefully, and watches the shift in Mingyu’s face – the latter’s grin falters, and his the lines of his mouth drops into one of confusion. “Are you sure you know what you’re talking about? Or what you’re even doing? Because I feel like this sprung out of nowhere, and maybe you’re just confusing something for something else.”_ _

 

__Mingyu frowns. “Wonwoo, no –”_ _

 

__Wonwoo’s mouth runs faster than his mind. “It’s very sudden, Mingyu. Almost like you dived head in on an impulse that came out of nowhere. It’s probably just an infatuation, something that got egged on from what everyone’s always been saying about us. And I won’t blame you for it, alright? We can talk about this and figure it out between us, and things will be right how they used to –”_ _

 

“Wonwoo, stop. _Stop._ No, why don’t you want to take me seriously?” He asks, sounding a little hurt. There’s a kind of pain in his voice that stings Wonwoo’s heart, like sharp needles. 

 

__“Mingyu, no, that’s not what I’m trying to say, I –”_ _

 

__“No Wonwoo, listen to me.”_ _

 

__“Mingyu –”_ _

 

“I like holding your hands. I like feeding you food when you’re too busy or lazy to eat, and I like coming over to sleep on the same bed with you, and I like listening to you reading your book out aloud when you’re bored. I like it when you’re quiet, and I like it when you get too energetic and can’t keep still, and I like it when I have to listen to you complain about things you’re mad about.” He squeezes Wonwoo’s hand softly, like he’s trying to _really_ make Wonwoo understand what he’s feeling, like there’s a desperation within himself to get his best friend to understand that he’s being the most serious he can ever be. 

 

__He doesn’t take a breath, and goes on. “I like it when you pet my hair, Wonwoo, and when you scold at me to stop doing something stupid. I like it when you hug me, the most rarest thing you do – and I don’t think these are things I’m supposed to like about a person normally without it meaning anything.” Wonwoo can see the sincerity dripping out of Mingyu’s eyes, like he’s begging Wonwoo to stop looking at him like some irresponsible child who doesn’t know what he’s doing – and Wonwoo feels kind of like an asshole for trying to break his poor Mingyu’s heart. “Does this help you understand now?” Mingyu whispers._ _

 

When Wonwoo holds Mingyu’s eyes, the words don’t make their way out of his mouth. This boy here, that he’s known for a decade, is standing by him, pouring his heart out to Wonwoo without a hint of hesitance, and Wonwoo cannot imagine anything better but to have this sunshine, puppy-like of a man by his side for the rest of his life. At this moment, he doesn’t feel like the statement _‘the rest of his life’_ sound like an exaggeration or a stretch. 

 

__So he lets himself fall, and gives a tiny nod before he finally speaks out. “Yeah,” Wonwoo whispers – and there’s no ounce of hesitation in his bone either when he squeezes Mingyu’s hand back and raises on his tiptoe to land a kiss on the side of Mingyu’s mouth._ _

 

_(The smile on Mingyu’s face leaves Wonwoo’s dazed, and he finds it hard to continue studying when his brain’s already a mush from thinking about a certain Kim Mingyu.)_

 

____

 

 

The sun is far too bright for a Saturday morning. And it’s an overused phrase, definitely, but like every other damn human being, Wonwoo would rather laze around in his dorm with a laptop on his stomach than being woken up at nine in the morning by a giant puppy with a small but wild bouquet of sunflowers, baby breath, and lavenders. _(His priorities are a little messed up, but he blames it on the early morning daze and Mingyu’s blinding face. He still loves Mingyu a lot though)._

 

__His stomach is full from the pancakes and the noisy buzz courtesy to his group of friends. His hands warm from the mug of coffee, and Mingyu’s hands that he pretends to swat away in distaste when the latter tries to intertwine their fingers cheekily amidst bites of waffles and hash browns._ _

 

__“Say ah,” Mingyu coaxes him, a fork of blueberry waffle poised against his lips, cheekily tapping for entrance._ _

 

__“Stop it,” Wonwoo groans embarrassedly. He accepts it later anyway, along with the next forkful of hash brown dipped in some ketchup that Mingyu gives him._ _

 

“Someone stop them, _please.”_ Seungcheol complains in disgust. 

 

__“Yeah, you’re one to say. You’re more whipped for Jeonghan than the whipped cream on your milkshake.” Seokmin says nonchalantly._ _

 

__“Oh, sass,” Seungkwan chokes out, and everyone hoots along to Seokmin’s statement in no time. Seungcheol flushes as he tries to sink a little lower in his seat. Beside him, Jeonghan lets out a shy laugh before he moves to take hold of Seunghceol’s hand in his and link their fingers. Seungcheol lets out a bashful smile, trying hard to hide his gummy grin, and Jeonghan smiles back at him._ _

 

Somewhere along the period, Seungcheol had also miraculously made steady development with Jeonghan – the two dating openly around the campus within no time. After the party, Jeonghan had apparently given his number to a fumbling Seungcheol, throwing a lucky opportunity for shy flirtations and lunches that quickly turned into spontaneous dates whenever the two had a little time off from classes. Dates at the movie, dates by the lake at the park, and dates in either one of their dorms late at night _(Seungkwan says they’re Netflixing and chilling, with an obnoxious smirk)._ Now, they’re hardly inseparable, as the pretty boy of the campus is almost always seen giggling along with the buff third year everywhere. 

 

__Seungcheol ignores his friends. “It’s like they have a food kink or something,” he continues to whine, making Wonwoo choke in the juice he’s drinking, coughing for an excuse._ _

 

__“Hey, there’s nothing like that going on here!” Wonwoo squawks._ _

 

__“Stop being mean to them, Cheol,” Jeonghan laughs._ _

 

__“Yeah, stop being mean, you sore loser,” Mingyu parrots, sticking his tongue out._ _

 

__“Shut up, I’m older than you!”_ _

 

__“And yet you took six months before you grew some balls to talk to Jeonghan.” Mingyu deadpans._ _

 

_(Mingyu is grateful that a kiss on the cheek from Jeonghan is enough to stop Seungcheol from squirting ketchup at him). ___

__

 

__

 

__

______ _ _

__

 

__

____Wonwoo tries to hide the hot sun with a hand over his face, but it still seeps through the gaps of his fingers, dancing around with the glory of the wind, and he adjusts the collar of his jean jacket as everyone files out of the breakfast diner in a rowdy bunch._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____Ahead of him, Mingyu makes a show of sniffing the crisp air outside, face upturned towards the sun. “Ah, smells like teen spirit.”_ _ _ _

__

 

__

____Seungkwan follows his actions and agrees to his statement, and the two take on to screech out Nirvana, sneakers slapping against the pavement in a wild chase after Seokmin who tries to flee away from their antics. “Leave me alone!” He screeches._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____Wonwoo finds it hard to take his eyes off Mingyu. The sweat was probably going to make Mingyu’s bangs stick to his forehead sooner or later, but he still shines – brighter than the sun, and brighter than how Wonwoo’s sister looks when she has expensive make on. Out of impulse, Wonwoo takes out his phone to snap a HD picture of Mingyu glittering under the sun, and sends it to his sister so she can suck on it._ _ _ _

__

 

__

A moment after he hits the send button, he realizes, his sister could instead show the gorgeous picture to his parents and cause an utter havoc. But then, _who cares,_ he thinks, since both their families know each other too well. His sister can suck on that too. His boyfriend is prettier anyway. 

__

 

__

It takes less than minutes later for Wonwoo’s sister to text him back excited gibberish and tons of heart emojis. When Wonwoo sends back smirking emojis, his sister replies again with _adfgjmtldnqk <3 <3 <3 <3\. _

__

 

__

When Jeonghan nudges him at the shoulder and gives him a smile, Wonwoo shoves his phone back into his pocket and goes back to admiring the view _(read as: Mingyu)._ His lips take on an involuntary smile at the sight of his boyfriend, standing tall and gorgeous among his group of friends. 

__

 

__

____He looks at how Mingyu is still bugging Seokmin at his side, singing loudly into his ear while the latter annoyingly slaps Mingyu away with deft hands. “Wow, fantastic baby!” Seungkwan choruses along with Mingyu._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____Before Mingyu decides to pop another old-school K-pop or James Arthur in the middle of the damn road, Wonwoo figures it’ll be the best to grab his boyfriend and tame him down._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____He strolls his way to Mingyu, the wind cooling him down – but really, there’s nothing stopping him when Wonwoo decides to pull Mingyu down for a kiss instead when he sees the other turning his head to look at Wonwoo, giving him a natural laugh – his tan skin glimmering under the sun and canines twinkling at the harsh glint._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____“Hey,” he smiles at Mingyu, hands cupping his face._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____“Hey,” Mingyu says with a thousand watt grin – his nose pressed against Wonwoo’s, and hands wounded around the latter’s waist. “I love you,” he whispers._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____Wonwoo laughs, heart a little happy and warm for an emo like himself. “Right back at you, beautiful,” he flirts._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____Mingyu grins. “Beautiful, huh?”_ _ _ _

__

 

__

____“Yeah.”_ _ _ _

__

 

__

____“Well don’t you sound whipped,” Mingyu touches his forehead to Wonwoo._ _ _ _

__

 

__

Wonwoo tightens his arms around Mingyu’s neck. _“Yeah.”_

__

 

__

____Then Mingyu, like the absolute dramatic, fool he is, sings. “It’s a beautiful life, beautiful day.”_ _ _ _

__

 

__

“Shut _up!”_ Seokmin shouts. 

__

 

__

____Wonwoo can’t help but laugh out loud, his mouth brushing against Mingyu’s. This is happy – Wonwoo is happy. This is how life goes; with his friends, and especially with his beautiful, dramatic Kim Mingyu – and Wonwoo has grown to completely believe that a couple of middle of the road kisses, obnoxious serenades, sleepy nights together and quick kisses would never hurt._ _ _ _

__

 

__

____Mingyu kisses him then – soft and bright like the sun, and Wonwoo’s a little willing to embrace warm Saturday mornings like this._ _ _ _

__

 

__

_(Mingyu’s **his** dramatic fool.) _

__

 

__

__

 

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started this around July last year and got it done halfway through before I left it to rot aside? And I have finals this week but inspiration hit me so I zinged through my keyboard like a mad woman?
> 
>  
> 
> But anyways, I hope this was fun. Thanks for reading x
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments ! They make me gappy (giddy + happy).


End file.
